Life with OC's 2:The Royal Capture
by ShadowhunterCici02
Summary: Two years later and the exchange program is back. Cici's supposed to be living in Australia, until everything goes haywire. The OC's come back? The Hybrids need help? An escapee Prince? Rebel forces? The alien home planet! For Cici and Izzie, the exchange program is going to have to wait..Looks like life got compilcated again...but then again,these girls are far from ordinary.
1. The Beginning of The End

_**Life With OC's Part II: The Royal Capture**_

* * *

><p>*<strong>cue dramatic music*<strong>

**THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE EPIC SEQUEL!**

**Cici: Hello everyone! It is I, the magnificent Cici!****Izzie: And I, the fabulous Izzie!**

**Cici: Welcome back to Life With OC's… but this time, it's the sequel! So, maybe a bit of an explanation to anybody new reading!**

**Izzie: Firstly, this is a CO-AUTHORED story with myself(ShadowhunterIzzie) and Cici (ShadowhunterCi****ci02)therefore, half is written by her, the other by me.**

**Cici: Secondly, as we said earlier this is a sequel to "Life With OC's" so if you haven't read that story, I recommend you read that story first... Save yourself the confusion.*laughs awkwardly***

**Izzie**: **Thirdly even though this FanFic features characters from the anime like Kisshu, Pai and Tart, it also contains a lot of OC's.(hence the title) Even if you don't particularly like OC stories, we hope you'll still give this FanFic a chance, maybe even share it with your friends!**

**Both: Well, without further ado; enjoy!**

**~The Shadow Hunter Girls**

_Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End (Prologue)  
><em>

_**Hybron City, Cynaclonia**_

_**August 29th 2016**_

If Hikaru had to spend another day in this luxurious hell, he would surely go insane.

Every day was the same. Hikaru was woken up at 8:00 every morning, have a shower and get ready by 8:30 before eating breakfast with his father at 8:40. Lessons started at 11 and after that, there was self-defence. Sure, Hikaru was a Prince, a future King, who lived in a luxurious palace accompanied by luxurious palace accompanied by a glorious view to the Hybrid Capital City- so what? He'd seen it all before. Now nothing fazed him. In fact, everything now reminded him that the palace was his prison.

Hikaru rarely left the castle and when he did, it was always under the watchful eyes of the palace guards. If Hikaru couldn't even leave the palace at the age of seventeen by himself, how was he going to take the throne from his father in a year?

His father.

King Shinobu of Hybron.

Ruler of the entire Hybrid population.

King Shinobu was once said to have been a fierce warrior. Just the mention of his name made enemies quiver in terror.

Shinobu was one of many kings who fought bravely against the Cyniclons for Hybron's independence. However, like many kings before him, King Shinobu had failed to bring about change. This was the topic of every conversation during breakfast, especially now that Hikaru's coronation day drew closer.

"Son, one day you will be ruling over all of these citizens." His father would rasp out, pointing a shaky finger at him.

Shinobu had aged a considerable amount. In fact, one could say he was but a shell of his former self. However, his wife; Queen Suzume of Hybron would always nod at him with adoring eyes, as if Shinobu was still a strong warrior and not an old man.

"Hikaru, you will not only rule over Hybron, but every city within the Hybrid quarter. Every inch of land from the Divide to the very edge of this planet will be yours.

Just like our ancestors, you will try and fight for the Hybrid's freedom from the Cyniclons." Hikaru's father often smiled after his long winding speech before leaning in towards him and speaking once more. "Your mother and I are certain that you will be the one Hybrids have been waiting for."

Hikaru always shivered at those last words. He didn't want to become King or be a Prince. He didn't want to fight the Cynaclons, be a role model or be weighed with silent expectations. On the other hand Hikaru knew he couldn't let down his people... It was too much pressure. All he had ever wanted was to travel.

He wanted to explore Earth.

Earth had always intrigued the young prince. Hikaru had spent many hours looking at Earth, admiring the planet's many countries, the people, the languages and the culture. To this day, Hikaru still couldn't comprehend why his father wanted to take such a beautiful planet and destroy it. It was quite obvious that these… humans… belonged on Earth. Hikaru just assumed it was his father's desperation- Doing something the Cyniclons couldn't even accomplish; take over Earth.

Yet not even Kitzune Isabella the strongest Hybrid warrior, had been able to take over Earth. Rumour had it; she'd lost her memory during the trip to Earth. No one knows how, but they say she even adapted a human life style and decided to live as one of them. Her fiancée, Kizuato, was devastated on returning to Hybron… according to gossip, he barely left his home these days. None of the crew did.

Kitzune Isabella chose a human life over a life of fame here… This made Hikaru even more excited to explore Earth. He may only have one chance in life to explore Earth before the inevitable happened, before his father abdicated the throne,passing on his titles and responsibilities to him. He wanted to enjoy his freedom before he became king.

Hikaru stood in the middle on his bedroom chamber, taking it all in. His rucksack was on his back, carrying food and a fresh change of clothes. Everything else was hidden on his ship. Taking a deep breath, he strode out onto his balcony, quickly scanning his planned escape route with his eyes. The coast was clear.

There was no going back now. It was now or never.

He gently put one foot on the marble railing, testing his weight. Then he put his other foot onto the balcony edge.

"Just like Akio taught you, Hikaru." He muttered to himself.

And after taking one last deep breath, the Prince jumped.

He landed safely on his feet in the gravel before he knew it. He didn't give himself time to think. Hikaru ran. He ran as fast as he could through the palace gardens and towards the hangar, his mind focused on reaching the ship. Once he was inside, he was free.

The word "STOP!" was shouted from behind him. Hikaru swore viciously under his breath but he kept running. The sound of a tranquilliser gun went off behind him. Hikaru quickly swerved to the right, managing to avoid the dart as it shot past him. Another dart was shot. He swerved to the right again, this time picking up more speed. He managed to successfully swerve the darts until he was out of the maze. Rushing towards his hanger and towards his escape ship, Hikaru managed to push the red button beside the door and the giant roller door slammed shut.

Hikaru let out a low chuckle in victory. "Take that, idiots." He muttered quietly to himself.

He quickly checked the area to see if there were any guards around. None were in sight. They should really improve the security at night-time.

Still just to make sure, Hikaru kept his back to the wall as slowly crept towards his ship. There was no way he was going to let himself be too cocky-not before he was on that ship.

There it was. It was so close and within reaching distance. Hikaru slowly put his hand on the ship's door and waited for it to open. Hikaru slowly crept inside and the door shut behind him. He could smell his freedom.

Hikaru started running through the long corridors of the ship and towards the cockpit. The ship Hikaru was taking could easily hold 50 Hybrids, but he didn't intend to bring anyone extra along... not even Tsukasa.

Oh Tsukasa.

Hikaru momentarily stopped running and closed his eyes. He was going to be livid-worse than livid when he realised Hikaru had escaped, without telling him anything about it. They rarely kept secrets from each other. However... this was just something Hikaru had to do alone.

He hoped Tsukasa would understand...eventually.

With that thought pushed aside, Hikaru kept running. He was faintly aware of sirens going off outside the ship and new he had to move quicker. Slamming open the door to the cockpit, Hikaru quickly set to work on the controls. Just as well he knew to properly operate this thing or he'd be screwed.

By the time the guards had teleported into the hanger, Hikaru had managed to activate the invisibility cover on the ship. Hopefully, if it was in working order, no one would be able to detect its presence.

All of the engines were working and ready to go. With a deep breath, Hikaru let the ship zoom at full speed towards the hangar door-and the ship glided through the door gracefully and up into the night sky.

But still... there was no way that he would get cocky just because he was "safe". Sometimes Hikaru could be over confident and he became forgetful of small details... For example, he could have teleported to the ship and spared himself the drama. Hikaru mentally banged his head against the hovercraft's control panel and sighed. He was an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell us what you thought in a review and we'll see ya soon guys!<strong>


	2. And So it Begins!(Again)

_Chapter 2: And so it begins! (Again...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cici: We're ba<strong>**ck, everyone! Sorry it's just me this time****! Izzie and I hope you all had a Happy New Year****! I thought I would start a little segment called "Review and Answer" or "R&A" for short. So basically, this is where Izzie or myself w****ill answer all of your reviews, questions, statements- you name it.**

**E.g:**

**What is your favourite ship in LWO?**

**What is your favo****urite ship outside of LWO?**

**What Fandoms are you in?**

**Pizza or chocolate**?

**Seriously guys, ask away! Anyway, please leave a review, whether it be an R&A or criticism! If you could share this story around we'd be very grateful! The more friends, the more family :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dublin City, Ireland<em>

_29th August 2016_

_Cici's POV._

"**CAOIMHE BRIDGET ROSE CONNELL! THE BUS HAS BEEN WAITIN****G FOR YOU FOR FIVE BLOODY MINUTES! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR FLIGHT!"**

"Coming!" I yelled back, taking one final look at my reflection in the mirror. A tall, slim teenaged girl with blue-green eyes stared back. I quickly flattened out my brown shoulder length hair before giving one final nod. I was wearing a blue Hollister t-shirt over black jeggings and white Converses. Sunglasses were perched on top of my head.

With one last deep breath, I looked around at my bedroom. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later." I mumbled to myself, hauling my luggage behind me and shutting the door.

My name's Caoimhe Connell and I'm 15 years old. You can call me "Cici" if you'd like...although no one has called me that for a long time... I'm just your average teenage girl living in Dublin, Ireland... or at least I try to be a normal girl... Besides loving anime, being a fangirl and bonding with people on the internet over band members...Normal.

Today is a bit scary for me though. I'm going to be living in Australia for a year through my school's exchange program... for an entire year. I think I'm more afraid to see two of my best friends again, especially now that two incredibly long years have gone by. I actually believe this terrifies me more than the prospect of leaving home for a year.

I took a deep breath and slapped my cheeks. _No more worrying, Caoimhe_!

I walked down the stairs, hauling my luggage behind me, when I noticed my mother standing at the front door with an impatient look on her face. "For God sakes Caoimhe, what were you doing up there?" Mum asked me, a look of worry spreading across her face. "Are you even ready? Have you got your passport, your luggage tag, your phone-?"

"Mum! Stop nagging me! Don't worry, I've got everything sorted. God." I cut her off rolling my eyes.

Mum normally would have eaten me alive for giving her such attitude, but today she just let a sigh and looked at me with worry. "Oh, of course you're ready. You packed for this trip three weeks ago. Are you excited to see Isabella and Lukas again?"

I flushed red. "Mum..." I didn't pack for this trip three weeks ago... It was more like two weeks ago...That's a big difference!"

She smiled and brushed some stray hairs out of my face. "I still can't believe this is happening- my little girl leaving home."

"Mum- I'm not a little girl anymore." I gently reminded her.

"I know, I know." She nodded. "But- for the love of God, don't do anything stupid! Like taking drugs or getting pregnant or-"

"Mum. I'm not planning to get pregnant at fifteen." I shivered at the thought. "Send Dad my love when he gets home from work, kay?" I wrapped my arms around her, giving Mum a giant bear hug. She hugged me back, shaking a little bit. It was obvious she was about to cry.

"Take care pet... and have a safe journey. You know my number if you need anything." Mum said, letting go of me eventually.

"I will! See ya!" I said to her before hauling me and my heavy-as-hell luggage out the front door,down the driveway,and onto the bus. Speaking of buses, the driver was not amused. Neither were the unamused, hormonal, teenaged girls who were shooting me daggers.

"...Sorry." I mumbled, keeping my head low while making my way to where my friends Ashlinn and Maeve were waiting for me.

"What took ya so long, eejit?" Ashlinn asked me in an angry tone. However judging from the grin on her face,I believed she was generally happy to see me.

"Sorry." I said, taking the empty seat beside her. "I was just double-checking that I had everything with me- a girl can never be too organised."

"Unless they have OCD." Maeve mumbled. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Ashlinn...whose arm was covered in black markings. From what I could gather, it appeared to be her mother's phone number written in permanent marker. I held back a giggle as I playfully punched her in the arm.

She blushed slightly, incredibly embarrassed that I noticed. "Oi. My mum made me do it. Don't judge."

Maeve put her hands up in defence. "We're not judging I swear..." Then she and Ashlinn turned the conversation towards something else. I smiled, preferring to listen and take in what they were saying. The bus's motor roared to life and started heading towards the airport.

Ashlinn and Maeve were great friends, don't get me wrong. This was the way they acted all of the time. If anyone badmouthed me online or in school, they were quick to stand up for me... But I had always felt a little left out even when they tried to include me.

I had only known Ashlinn and Maeve for about two years now, whereas they had known each other since they were five years old. It's hard to break into a group when the two people know each other so well. I also know what's it's like to be part of that group.

_Isabella. Have you changed a lot since we said goodbye that day? Are you still doing ballet? Are you still the same girl I used to know? Why did we stop talking so suddenly? Most of all, do you miss me_?

Isabella Anderson, my best friend. Three years ago, we bonded over our secret love of anime over a penpal project we were doing for school. And when I was twelve years old, she came over to live with me in Ireland for a year as part one of the student exchange program- and it was probably the most exciting and chaotic year of our lives.

We had made OC's _(Own/Original characters_) for an anime called Tokyo Mew Mew- that had come to life...Yeah, hard to believe, I know. But it really did happen.

My OC's; Skye, the ditzy yet loveable one. Summer the slightly bitchy but fashionable one. And the leader, Saturn, the completely perverted one. Izzie's OC was called Winter... She sure lived up to her name: Winter invented the Ice Queen before the script for Frozen was even drafted.

Together these four OC's changed our lives more than we could have ever imagined. We became Mews, magical girl superheroes infused with the DNA of Red Data animals, forced to fight against the half alien half human Hybrids- and somehow we won. However,the journey had a lot of drama and heart ache... But I wouldn't forget a second of it. They are precious memories that I wanted to remember forever.

Hopefully, I'd make more of those memories on this trip... and maybe if I was lucky I could get through the year without anything out of the ordinary happening.

The bus ride went by so quickly and so did the process of getting through the airport. Before I knew it, my luggage was gone, my passport had been checked and I was sitting on the plane to Australia.

* * *

><p>There were four seats in the middle row and assuming this was a full flight,(which it was)I was seated next to a stranger. I sighed and glanced over at Maeve and Ashlinn. They were chatting amongst themselves,so I just sat back in my chair and tried to relax. But to no avail- how loud can fifteen and sixteen year olds be?!<p>

Loud enough to disturb me and my fellow older passengers from having a nap-that's how loud they were.

"Too loud for you?" I looked up in the direction of the voice and for a moment I was excited.

"Kizuato-" I stopped myself.

The stranger wasn't Kizuato... Sure, he had the same pale complexion,but this boy had GINGER hair with dark amber eyes,not too far off Saturn's and no distinctive "Hybrid features". Plus he was tall-a bit taller than Kizuato and he hadn't the same build as Kizuato-Kizuato had a bit of muscle,while this guy was less toned-but he still had muscle.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." A puzzled look spread across his face,but he sat down next to me.

"My name is Hikaru, and you are?" I blinked; this kid was asking my name? Sure, he was probably sixteen maybe seventeen... But why me? Why not Ashlinn or Maeve?

"Oh! Umm, Caoimhe." He smiled warmly, tampering with the arm rest. I guess he was sort of charming-

"It's not easy being a beautiful Prince and a soon to be a King... You must be hopelessly attracted to me." I gaped. I'm sorry, what did you just say?! I covered my mouth and held back my laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Oh my god, this guy was being serious... I laughed even harder, trying my best to hold it back by covering my mouth with my hands. I slipped, exploding into full blown laughter. Maeve and Ashlinn turned towards me, clearly concerned with my sanity.

But I couldn't help it! This guy was acting like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! It was so ridiculous!

I wiped the tears away which were forming in my eyes. This guy was actually serious. Maeve and Ashlinn gave the stranger, aka Hikaru, a look of confusion before getting back to their conversation.

"Wow, you're a bit full of yourself." I said, my laughter finally dying down. "Look, please don't talk to me...no offence,but I just want to relax on this flight,k?"

He pouted but then... smiled? "Alright then." He replied, smiling cheekily. He said nothing after that and the rest of the flight was silent.

The plane landed and Hikaru didn't seem to enjoy it as much as taking off. His face tuned even paler (was that even possible?) and he gripped the arm rest for his life. I kinda felt bad for him, but then I thought of his earlier comment and started laughing. I unbuckled my seat belt and stretched out my limbs... I was finally in Australia. I was going to see Izzie again!

Beside me,a sick looking pale Hikaru stood up,preparing himself to leave the aircraft. He turned towards me with a look of contemplation. I raised an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak.

_Shove_

He stumbled towards me, putting out his hands to brace himself. One of those hands just had to... find my chest. Hikaru squeezed, before realising what he'd done. He immediately leaped backwards and bowed with apology.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I'd never do such a thing! Me- men have to treat women with respect- I would never do that! I can't- I am so sorry, Caoimhe!" Hikaru bowed even lower, his shaggy GINGER hair falling into his eyes. Hikaru's face was a bright red colour and his voice shook nervously.

"It's, uh, fine." I said my voice shaky and nervous. I quickly turned and followed Maeve and Ashlinn out of the plane. That was, awkward...

_Heat..._

Holy crap it was hot here in Australia! It wasn't even summer here for them yet either! My mind switched from the awkward situation on the _plane to; "Where can I change into shorts and a t-shirt?_"I already regretted wearing jeggings.

My class seemed to be feeling the heat too- they had all taken off their jumpers and had turned considerably flushed in the face. I could only imagine what I looked like.

Maeve, Ashlinn and I went to find our luggage and get changed in the bathrooms. I splashed my face with the cool tap water and immediately felt refreshed. How did Aussies survive this heat?!

I said my goodbyes to my friends, before leaving the bathroom and making my way toward the pickup centre. Oh god, I could feel the stampede of butterflies in my stomach. I scanned the room looking for a red haired girl.

Izzie didn't have ordinary red-orangey hair- no. She had blood red anime hair... This would make sense seeing as though she was actually one of the Hybrids. Confused? Yeah, I was too.

Izzie had lost her memories two years ago, forgetting completely about her Hybrid personality and heritage while living as a human. However when she did remember parts of her past, Izzie decided to live here as a human, therefore leaving behind her family and race for good.

I don't know how she was handling it though... I hadn't heard from Izzie in almost two years. When she'd left Ireland, Izzie still couldn't fully control her ears and was nowhere near being able to do simple tasks that most Hybrids could do... I wonder if she tried to erase her Hybrid side to her. Or did she live in balance with the two...? I shook my head and reminded myself to ask her later...

Let's just say, I was more than nervous to see Isabella again.

In the distance I noticed two people.

One of them had blood red hair and the other had sandy blonde hair. I smiled to myself.

There they were- my best friends in the entire world.

* * *

><p><em>Izzie's POV<em>

I checked my reflection in the airport window. Did I look okay? Was my hair flat? Was my shirt sitting well? Most of all, were my Hybrid ears showing? I lifted up my red hair, revealing very normal and pierced human ears. I breathed a sigh of relief... My so-called "hilarious" boyfriend laughed.

I turned to give my boyfriend a glare. "Don't laugh at me." I said, pouting and putting my hair back over my ears. He laughed again, putting his hands behind his ears and leaning back into the chair.

"You're nervous for no reason." He mused, his voice surprisingly comforting for someone making fun of me. "Your ears haven't popped out for a good month or so." I glared at him again. Okay, not so comforting.

I punched him in the arm and sulked. "What if my ears just... pop out randomly- with no warning?! What if people stare at me?! No! Worse! What I they run away screaming; "Alien! Alien!" And then the Officials come and I'm taken to Area 51 to be studied by scientists?!"

Lukas burst out laughing. "For a Hybrid who had the title of the 'Strongest Warrior'- I'm not seeing it shine through in your personality." I glared at him again.

Ignoring his previous comment, I leant into him, taking in his smell. God, I could never get sick of this boy... "I love you." I whispered, snuggling into his arm.

"I know. I love you too." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around me. We cuddled for a moment and I couldn't care less who saw us. Eventually, the Irish kids filled in and flooded the lobby. Lukas and I were kicked out of the seat and forced to move away. I poked my tongue out at the girl who took our seats. Lukas ushered me along to look for Cici.

"_IZZIE_!" I turned around at the sound of my name. My eyes widened and my heart rate quickened.

"_CICI?!" I_ yelled back, waving to her. She laughed, running across the lobby with her luggage bouncing behind her.

"_WHO ELSE SILLY_!" I found myself laughing too, she'd said the same thing when we first met two years ago. When she got to me, Cici dropped her suitcase and gave me a bear hug. I squeezed her back and then looked at her.

"I missed you!" She smiled, her maturity shining through. Cici had grown so much in two years. She was a smidge taller than me, her hair fell at her shoulders and it looked darker than the last time. She may have matured both physical and mentality but she still had the pale Irish complexion, accent and loveable personality.

"I missed you more!" She said, grabbing her suitcase. Lukas popped up beside me, giving a small wave to Cici. She dropped her luggage again and hugged him_. "LUKIE! YOU AND IZZIE ARE STILL DATING!" She _squealed probably cutting off his blood circulation.

"Yeah- w-we are." He said in between forced breaths. Cici took a sudden step back and glanced at Lukas with a confused look of her face.

"Was your voice always that deep?" She asked. The three of us started laughing at Cici's remark- she was still my favourite idiot.

If you thought about it, we'd all hit puberty when we were in Ireland, but now the effects were just in place. I'd been almost the same height as Lukas, but now he was at least 5"10 to six foot while Cici and I both had gotten our "curves".

"Lukas!" A high pitched voice called... It was Sophia. Juust great. She looked over at Cici and I slightly nervous by our presence. "Are you, like, going to transform me into a chicken or dog or something?" I mentally face palmed.

"N-no?" Cici answered in a questioning tone. Sophia shrugged her shoulders and gave her cousin a hug.

"Let's go. I want to see Tommy." Sophia demanded, walking off. Lukas sighed and grabbed my hand. Our fingers laced together and we begun walking.

"Who's Tommy?" Cici asked, walking beside me.

"Lukas' older brother. He's driving the five of us home... That includes Sophia unfortunately." I inform Cici. She lets out an 'Ohhh' sound.

Luckily, we reached the car before half of Ireland filled out of the airport. Lukas got in first, then me and then Cici. I quickly introduced Thomas to Cici before Sophia interrupted again. Lukas and I were still holding hands, even when I turned around.

"How are you finding the weather?" Cici shot me a desperate look. "Obviously not liking it that much." I said, laughing.

"It feel like I'm living in an Irish heat wave constantly... But it's not even summer here yet!" Beside me, Lukas chuckled and faced the window.

"It's only Spring, so it's only getting hotter from here out." I stated. Cici feigned a look of horror. She'd always been good at drama. "Hey, do you still do drama?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I still do StarPower... Jack and Elena didn't come back though." I fell silent and Lukas squeezed my hand in support.

"It's funny how even though he can't remember anyone, he remembered her...? Strange isn't it?" I nodded silently.

I caused Jack to forget everything... I forced Cici to give up her first love and it haunted me everyday.

"Oh well! There's better things to be worrying about! "Cici exclaimed brightly. "Are you still doing ballet?"she asked.

"Eh, sort of."

Cici scrunched up her face. "What do you mean; eh, sort of?! Isabella Anderson,you better have not quit dancing!"

"Oh! Not like that! I'm taking a break for two years to complete my year 11 and 12 exams." Cici looked confused but she didn't ask anymore about it. I assumed she couldn't work out what that meant in Irish terms. We chatted the rest of the way home, dropping Sophia off first.

When we got to my driveway, Cici's face morphed into one of awe. "Australia is amazing." I giggled and unlocked the front door. There was a loud honk from Thomas's car. Lukas gave his older brother a glare and turned back to us.

"I'd love to stay but I believe Mum wants me home." He gave Cici a hug and turned to me. He wrapped his hands around my back and leant in slowly.

_Honk_

Lukas took a deep breath and ignored his brother. "I love you, Isabella Anderson."

_Honk_

"I love you too, Lukas Fabian Grace." He kissed me before running back down the pathway and into the car. We waved goodbye and watched the two brothers bicker in the front seat.

I turned to see Cici smirking evilly. I pretended she wasn't and walked into the house. "Mum and Dad won't be home until after five, so I'll show you to our room."

"Wait a minute." She commanded. She was still smirking... That wasn't a good sign. "How long have you been acting like THAT." I flushed red.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"If our life was a book, that kiss would have stirred the cry of a million fangirls... and probably given them all nose bleeds!"

"What nonsense are you spouting now." I said, racing up the stairs. Cici followed me, dragging her suitcase with her. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing has changed since Ireland."

"Are you sure? Because the way he was looking at you seemed to be different... Like he was a lion ready to devour his prey! Except you _were his_ prey!

"Cici!"

"What it's true! It was like he had to restrain himself from eating your face off- or the rest of you for that matter!"

I flung open my bed room door and turned back to her. I was bright red, puffing and embarrassed. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked.

"Have you done _IT_ yet?"

At that I lost it.

If this was an anime I would have had a bloody nose, collapsed to the floor by now and there would have been crazy sound effects going on.

"N-n-no! Cici you pervert! I haven't d-done it with him...!"

"Have you been close?" I flushed even redder but didn't answer. At my response or rather lack of response, Cici smirked and pointed absentmindedly to her ears. My hands shot straight up to feel long,pointy ears. My embarrassment must have triggered them.

I tried to calm down and shook my head. "You did that one on purpose, didn't you Cici." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently.

"I just wanted to see if you were still you." She laughed and she peered into the room. Her eyes scanned it until they fell on the bunk beds. "So, did I get top or bottom?" She asked.

"You chose." I replied, starting to cool down.

"Hmm, bottom because hot air rises."

I nodded my head. "Fair enough choice."

We started unpacking Cici suitcase when I came across her OC book. I smiled and placed it on my bedside table, next to my very own, identical OC book. I looked up at Cici who was putting away some clothes.

"Welcome to Australia- MATE!"


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Izzie: So, we both got an R&amp;A question! Yay!<strong>

**Cici: Yes! I'm very excited to read them out, so excited that I want to go first!**

**Izzie: *pouts***

**Cici: My question is;  
><strong>**_- What is your favourite song?_**

**_Oh man...that's a hard one. I have so many favorite songs! If I had to pick just one...The Only Exception by Paramore. It's a beautiful song, and I get so many feels when I listen to it!_**

**_- Will you have a love interest in this story? (YOU DESERVE SOMEONE WHO WILL TREAT YOU AMAZINGLY) _*****blinks awkwardly***

**Ummm… well, *DONT MENTION HIS NAME AND TOO MUCH ABOUT THE STORYLINE! It's a secret...^_^**

**Izzie: Okay! My turn! My question is;  
><strong>**_- Is there a (even if it's slim) chance that you could be with Kizuato :3))))))))))))) _*****blinks awkwardly too***

**Ummm… Kizuato hasn't made an appearance (yet) so only time will tell. Izzie will have a lot to deal with throughout this book, including her love with Lukas. She has many hardships and choices to make.**

**Cici: Well! That was it! Send in more of those R&A's!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cici's POV<strong>

"Oi! Leprechaun! Wake up!"

I drowsily opened my eyes, only to find the bottom of the bed. Izzie's face popped out to the right of me, her blood red hair coming loose from its messy ponytail.

I jolted up in my bed, letting out a short scream. "Christ- don't scare me like that!" She smiled cheekily while I yawned. That was when the playful insult sunk in. "Oiiiiiii- Who are you callin' Leprechaun, Aussie?" I asked her.

Izzie let out a short laugh and jumped off the top bunk. She flipped forward and landed gracefully on the fall, completely unfazed she'd completed a perfect 360 sault. I slowly peeled back the covers and looked out at the weather outside. I was already starting to feel the sun's sweltering rays. Looks like it was going to be another hot day in Australia. L_ucky me... Uhhhhh._

My thoughts drifted off to last night... Let's say it had gone much better than I'd expected. I finished unpacking pretty quickly so Izzie and I just talked for a bit. Just the usual things like new obsessions, favourite books, recently watched animes and music. I wasn't feeling nervous until Mr. And Mrs. Anderson came home from work.

Why was I nervous? Well, I had no idea if Izzie had told her parents she was an alien and meeting new people was always nerve racking.

"Umm... do your parents know you're a Hybrid?" I mumbled as I heard them walk into the house.

"They know." Isabella replied, completely straight faced. I knew something was up. "They were pretty devastated… not because I was an alien, but because I wasn't really their daughter… They finally realised why neither of them could remember important memories like my ninth birthday or my primary school graduation. Mum cried for a bit…" Izzie went silent; I had a feeling that wasn't all that happened. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were over it now, but I couldn't imagine what Izzie had gone through.

I snapped back into the present and looked over at my Ireland uniform. I cringed and let out a groan. "Ughhh. I don't wanna wear my uniform. It's too warm outside!"

"We suspected you guys might kick up a fuss…" Izzie said, walking over to her wardrobe. "Which is why, you'll be wearing my school uniform instead." Izzie pulled out a blue knee length dress, accompanied by white knee high socks, a plain blue blazer and sensible black pumps. The school's uniform seemed a lot lighter to wear in this weather than our own stuffy uniform.

"I'll wear your uniform… Anything is better than wearing tracksuit bottoms in this heat." I replied, getting up off the mattress and taking the spare uniform off Izzie. She laughed as I went into the spare bathroom to get dressed.

Surprisingly, the school uniform looked pretty good on me. I had kept my hair back from my face by putting a blue hairband in my hair. A bit childish for a fifteen year old but I pulled it off. As Izzie and I walked to school chatting, I noticed the other kids from my class had opted to wear the school uniform as well.

I quickly noticed that the exchange student's uniforms had slight variations: We had plain blue blazers while the Australian students had their crest. All the Irish girls had their socks pulled up, Aussies had their socks pulled down.

Also, there was a very distinct invisible barrier between the Irish kids and the Aussie kids. Izzie and I seemed to be the only exchange students walking together. The rest of the kids were staying away from each other. I watched as Ashlinn and Maeve talked with all of the other kids in my year across the road, while casting weary and suspicious glances at the Aussie kids across the road.(_Yes, even the lads were doing it._)

Meanwhile a bunch of kids from Izzie's year _(Sophia included_) were walking a bit further ahead of us, talking, laughing and casting confused glances back as if to say; "What's your problem?" They honestly didn't get why the Irish kids were staring at them like that. Izzie noticed this and looked questioningly at me.

"Behold the Transition Year class of Castle Hill secondary... with a combined IQ of 4... former superheroes excluded. " I muttered to myself. Izzie wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

Shortly after that happened, we reached Izzie's school. And my god was it huge. There were at least 3 massive buildings, double the size of my own school building. I stopped and stared while Izzie casually started walking towards the third and biggest building.

I suddenly had the very distinct feeling of a tiny 5 year old on their first day of school. Yeah, that's right; I had been degraded to a Junior Infant. That's how lost I was. "Umm... Izzie... Where are we going?" I asked her.

Izzie turned around and motioned for me to follow her. I quickly caught up, my school bag bouncing on my back as I did. "The school is split in three buildings as you can see." She pointed to the first buildings. "That building over there is for all of the younger kids-Year 7, 8 and 9. The year nines are in both buildings… Correct me if I'm wrong but that would be sixth class, first year, and second year all in the same building."

She then pointed to the second building in the middle. "This is where all of the science labs, art rooms and Home Ec. rooms are- there's also a kitchen, computer room, gym, canteen and an indoor swimming pool."

Finally, Izzie nodded towards the third building where we were headed. "And finally this is our building- it's for Year 9, 10, 11 and 12. That would be; third year, fourth year, fifth year and sixth year. All of the Irish kids are going to be in Year 11 with us."

Before I had a chance to reply, we heard a girl shout from behind us. "ISABELLA!"" A girl with brown-blonde hair and green eyes was walking up to us- well to Izzie. Izzie turned around and I could have sworn for a second her face dropped- but then she greeted the girl with a cheery smile. "Hey… Rachel!" She called back.

Rachel reached Izzie and gave her a huge hug. Izzie looked surprised but awkwardly hugged her back. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. I knew Izzie had other friends beside me in school but still- it was a bit awkward for me. Izzie noticed this and said "Oh! Umm... I don't think you and Caoimhe have met before… Well of course you haven't you weren't at the school for the first exchange program…" She mumbled uncertainly, mentally sweat dropping.

Rachel broke off the hug and turned around to face me. "Umm... Hi?" I muttered shyly. "I'm Caoimhe Connell, Izzie's penpal." I offered out my hand for a friendly handshake.

Rachel gave me a once-over and grinned, ignoring my hand. "So you must be Caoimhe! Izzie talks so much about you!" She gushed. "It's nice to meet you. How are you settling in?"

"I'm settling in fine. The weather's really hot though." I replied honestly.

"Well don't worry! You'll adjust and you'll get a fabulous tan- looks like you could use it." Rachel's grin was still on her face but... did she just insult me on my skin tone?

"Umm... we had better get to class." Izzie said, but before I could even blink Rachel had linked arms with Izzie and had chirped out "Bye, Caoimhe! It was nice to meet you!" before dragging Izzie after her. As she walked off, she made sure Izzie wasn't looking before shooting a bitchy smirk over at me.

And that's when I knew I had possibly met an Australian incarnation of Elena.

"I see you've met Rachel." A voice said from beside me. I jumped and I found Lukas standing beside me, wearing the boy's version of the uniform- a blue polo shirt over grey trousers and black shoes. Like Izzie, he had opted for not wearing his blazers… which meant he was showing off his arms- and damn did he have some muscle_! Lucky Izzie!_

"Oh I've met her... and she doesn't seem to like me very much." I said to Lukas, continuing to walk towards the building with him.

"I wouldn't sweat it too much… To be honest, she reminds me of Elena. You'll defeat her in no time" Lukas advised, grinning at me. I laughed, he made it sound like a video game or something.

He then seemingly stared off into space. "Rachel is like the queen bee- definitely the Elena of this school… Izzie doesn't like her all that much, even though they've been friends for ages. She doesn't fall under her influence easily- so you'll be okay. Take my word for it."

I grinned up at Lukas. He was my other best friend for a reason- not just because he was Izzie's boyfriend and we were kind of forced to hang out together, but because he was good at listening to my problems and giving me good advice that always made me feel better. Not many guys are sensitive like that. Izzie was really lucky to be dating him and I was lucky to be his friend.

We checked the class arrangements and luckily I was in the same homeroom as Izzie and Lukas, 11A. We made our way to the classroom and as we walked in, Izzie ran up to us. She quickly stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Lukas on the cheek by way of greeting before dragging me outside the classroom.

"I am so sorry about that." She mumbled once we were outside. "Rachel can act like a bitch sometimes- don't mind her. But if she starts acting up again, tell me okay? I'll sort her out for you. I may have known her longer but you're still my best friend."

I smiled at her understandingly and took both of her hands, squeezing them firmly. "I know that." I reassured her. "We're going to have a blast this year."

She smiled back and we both walked into the classroom, where Lukas was waiting for us sitting at his desk. "And everything is well." He remarked.

"Oh yes, everything is well when you're not running from a psychopathic alien who has a lust for blood." I said teasingly while smiling towards Izzie. Lukas laughed.

"Hey! I hope you weren't talking about me!" Izzie interrupted, pouting and shaking her head jokingly.

"Actually I think she was talking about the other psychopathic alien that tried to kill us all." Lukas stated, joining in on the teasing.

"Actually, Lukas," Izzie said, smirking. "I think that psychopathic alien is you when hungry." The three of us burst into laughter, clutching stomachs while the class stared blankly at us. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop laughing and neither could Lukas and Izzie.

Our laughter was interrupted by a teacher who was knocking on the door. She let herself in a smiled at the class. "Castle Hill students, please raise your hands." I lifted up my hand, alongside about ten other kids. "These are your timetables for the year. Come up one at a time and receive them. Caoimhe Connell?"

I went up to receive my timetable and from a quick glance, I was pleased to see most of my favourite classes were there: English. History, Biology... But I wasn't too happy with my first class on a Monday morning (which happened to be around now.)

"Art?" I cried out in protest, blinking at my timetable. "No way… I don't even do Art!"

Izzie checked my timetable. "Oh, we always have either Art or P.E on a Monday morning… You'll be on your own, because Lukas and I have P.E." She said.

"B-but I don't even know how to draw properly!" I stuttered.

Ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration. I knew how to draw- I had drawn those three fateful sketches that had come to life but still... manga sketches were hardly acceptable for art class, right?

The first bell rang and Izzie picked up her sports bag. "I'll see you next class!" She called over her shoulder before walking out the door with Lukas. They smiled up at each other, probably flirting… and I still had absolutely no idea where to go. I let out a small sigh, walking out into the hallway. Guess I was going to have to improvise.

* * *

><p>Eventually I found the art room. There was still five minutes to spare before class started so I took a seat near the back of the classroom and started to mess around on my phone. However, a few seconds later a group of girls came up to me and politely introduced themselves as friends of Izzie's. Within a minute or so, we were all laughing and joking. A few guys who were sitting nearby joined in and soon we were all having this mass conversation with the class.<p>

But that all stopped the moment SHE came into the room. Rachel walked in by herself and took a seat up near the front of the classroom. She turned around making eye contact with every single person in the room. Her eyes met mine and my stomach lurched as she gave me the filthiest glare before turning around in her seat again.

Almost immediately, the crowd I had been talking to walked away from me and took their seats in the classroom, refusing to make eye contact. I tried not to let myself show any kind of reaction around Rachel.

Besides, I was used to being the girl who no one really liked.

The teacher walked into the room, took the attendance roll and said that for this class we were free to sketch whatever we wanted. While everyone started to draw or sketch on either paper or canvas, I stared at my blank page. What could I draw? Then inspiration hit me. I put my pencil to paper and from there, the rest came naturally. For a moment, I thought I was back home, rather than an art classroom in Australia.

And before I knew it, there was a sketch of Summer and my other OC Diva on the page. I had created Diva shortly after the OC's had disappeared. In my mind, she was a feisty American girl with a sassy personality and an inner heart of gold. And she was a pretty good actress.

Glancing over at the clock, I saw that there were only fifteen minutes until the end of class. Thank god. Stretching out my legs, I could see the girls I was talking with earlier, crowding around Rachel with their backs deliberately turned on me. The teacher had her back turned and no one else was looking at me, so I poked my tongue out at their backs.

And the second I did, I heard a high-pitched giggle from outside the window. I turned around in my seat-and my jaw dropped.

Summer was standing there, her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, smiling at me through the window and beside her stood Diva, a sassy smirk was planted on her face. The one who took me by surprise was Okotte, who was floating in between them, still wearing her purple top hat and red dress.

My OC's had come to life again- whether I liked it or not.

I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom and slipped out of the classroom, making my way out through a nearby side door. Okotte, Summer and Diva had moved around the side of the building and were waiting for me there. Summer ran up to meet me with a smile.

"Caoimhe!" She called out. "Long time no see!"

"What the hell?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself. Summer flinched from the harsh tone of my voice and suddenly stopped running. I instantly felt guilty.

Nice going Caoimhe...

"I told ya she'd freak out." Diva drawled, looking unimpressed. She was examining the tips of her manicured nails in boredom. I glared at her.

"I was drawing you just now in art class!" I turned to Diva, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction. Diva raised an eyebrow in surprise, before a smirk crept across her face.

"Nice to know I have an adoring fan club." She boasted, going back to examining her nails. I continued to glare at her; she was already ticking me off…

"Okay, who is she?" I asked Summer, turning on her. Summer opened her mouth to reply but Diva got there first.

"Don't pull that crap on me, hon. You know who I am and I know who you are." She commented, looking up. Her stare was unwavering as she glared at me. "The name's Delilah but you'll call me Diva- or else you'll be without a head." She snapped.

_Wow. Totally not threatening at all_!

Okotte let out a small, high-pitched giggle at Diva's threat. "She's even more threatening than I am, and that's saying something!" she remarked.

Turning back to Summer, I also asked "And also, why is the Mad Hatter here?"

Okotte didn't take that too well. She glared at me silently as if to say; _don't you DARE call me that- You human peasant! _With her red, frizzy hair, purple glittery eye shadow, red lipstick and purple top hat, it was hard to picture her as anything else.

Okotte Kimura, the second strongest Hybrid warrior living, only Isabella was able to equal her in her combat skills. She was the leader of the Hybrid team when they invaded Ireland two years ago and she was a bit... well... on the psychopathic side when it came to battle. She destroyed an entire hospital ward in one of our battles… not to mention half of Ireland. If that's not insanity, I don't know what it is.

I was clueless as to why she was here, because while the Hybrids weren't exactly the enemy anymore e(Or at least I hoped- we had formed an uneasy alliance after the final battle), Okotte and her team weren't exactly our best friends either.

"For your information, or FYI as you humans would say," Okotte said, her trademark Mad Hatter grin spreading across her face "We need your help." I think my mouth opened and gaped like a fish for a few moments. Completely stunned, I turned towards Summer, the only person here who I actually knew well.

She was smiling excitedly at me and I felt that wasn't a good thing... "The Mew Project is back in action- and we need you Mew Midnight!"

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>Izzie's POV<strong>

"Isabella! Catch!"

I jumped for the ball, catching it and landing firmly back on my feet. I quickly pivoted around, setting myself up for a goal. I put my hands over my head and lunched the netball forward. SHOOT! I scored! My team cheered and came to pat me on the back. Lukas playfully glared at me from the other team, but I just smiled back… when I noticed something in the distance.

A cold breeze whipped past me, messing up my hair and I turned around. In the distance, three figures stood, and an icy atmosphere radiating off them.

Winter, Kizuato and Kenji.

I gasped in surprise and turned to Lukas. A ball flung straight into my face and I came crashing to the floor. I lay on the ground when two or three people came to help me up.

I quickly asked the teacher if I could be excused to the first aid room and she told me to take someone with me. I grabbed an incredibly confused Lukas by his hand and sprinted away. Once we were (sort of) out of view and puffing, I turned to Lukas. "They're-"

"Chotto Kotori-chan!" A familiar alien voice said. Suddenly I was practically being groped and surrounded by crazy people. Kizuato was koala bear hugging me, his cheeky grin smirking up at me. "Ehhhh! Kotori-chan you grew! *DO I WANT TO ADD THIS PART I DON'T KNOW!* Like, you grew br-"

I blushed a dark shade of red and slapped him (anime style) in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN GET OFF ME!" I screamed. I shook my arms and Kizuato flung backwards. He smiled up at me and looked towards Kenji and Winter. I could feel Lukas's hard glare beside me… I forgot how much he hated Kizuato… Maybe it was because he was my fiancé?

"Glad we got such a warm welcome." Winter said her shooting us her tradeworthy icy glare… Well now I knew where the icy atmosphere was coming from.

Ignoring Kizuato who was still on the floor I opened my mouth. "So. What is it now… another alien invasion?"

Winter shook her head and turned to Kenji. With a straight face and he said in a monotone voice ; "Not exactly. Things are more complicated than that…"

I looked between the two aliens, the OC and Lukas before Winter finally said; "Mew Heart and Mew Midday, you are needed for the Mew Project once more."

_Oh no._


End file.
